Tron Bonne X Specter
Tron Bonne X Specter is a What-If episode of DEATH BATTLE, and the penultimate episode of SEASON II. Description MEGAMAN LEGENDS X APE ESCAPE! After many losses against his fellow antagonists (Acually, us :P), Specter decided enough is enough. He want's to experiment an army against another. Will Specter and his Monkeys prove he still has it? Or will another army take on Specter and his Monkeys in some way, or another? Interlude Boomstick: Man... Having an army of cute little things would be fun... Wiz: There already are two that clearly are expendable enough to do so. Like Tron Bonne, and her Servbots, the QUINTESENTIAL mascot of CAPCOM. Boomstick: SUCK IT CLASSIC MEGAMAN! Wiz: And Specter and his Monkeys. The kind of army with many a variety of units! Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, & Skills to find out who will win... A DEATH BATTLE. Tron Bonne Wiz: Born under a family of Air Pirates- Boomstick: This is already starting to sound like May from GUILTY GEAR. Wiz: Just let me finish! Tron Bonne, a 14 yr. old member of the group is a genius. Not just that, she is capable of creating many machines. Boomstick: Damn. If only she had time for school at that age! Wiz: Try and keep up! Tron Bonne created 40 robots of the same form, called: Servbots. Boomstick: WHAT!!! Just 40?! That's bullshit! And they're fragile too! Wiz: Despite their fragility, the Servbots have been considered by Japanese Megaman fans as Capcom's Mascot. You've seen them in the Dead Rising Games, Marvel vs Capcom, the list goes on and on... Boomstick: BUT... Tron treats her creations like DIRT! Even they they want to be friggen loved! You suck, Tron Bonne! Wiz: Well, given the Servbots' antics most of the time, and how it ticks the heck off of Tron, occasionally, she does care for her own creation more than her combat machines. She has been responsible for creating weapons like: the Gustaff. Boomstick: This mech is piloted by each member of the Bonne family! While it doesn't have a head in Marvel vs Capcom, it still has weapons of a badass mech! Thrusters, fists, Drills, Rail Wheels, FLAMETHROWER, Rock throw, Burning Fist, a stun gun that targets the enemy, SHOCKWAVE, floor grind, HELL, she can even manipulate her fellow Servbots! Wiz: The Servbots themselves can become giant, and either step over an opponent, or even crush opponents with their hammer! Boomstick: Sure, Tron has other tools like Ferdinand, and Jagd Krabbe, but how are they going to pilot themselves!? Wiz: You would think after collecting enough Zennys, or currency of the Megaman Universe, they would recreate them to be self automated. Nope. They waste all that hard earned cash on meaningless things. So, we can't use Teisel Bonne, or Bon Bonne for the job either. Boomstick: It's all up to Tron, her Custom Gustaff, and her 40 (NOT ENOUGH, CAPCOM!) Servbots for the job! Wiz: Not only is Tron Bonne a popular character in the Megaman Franchise, she has made a mark in video game history. Boomstick: Where other members of the Air Pirates fail, Tron is diligent! She'll do whatever it takes to win! Wiz: In fact, Volnutt, the MegaMan in the MEGAMAN LEGENDS Games is in the middle of a... Suspicious Love Triangle between her, and main Female Lead: Roll Caskett- Boomstick: I'd hate to say this guys, but this Roll ACTUALLY is hot! I, mean, LOOK AT THE OTHERS! They ain't got shit! Wiz: Not to mention, Tron's only in love because she desires Volnutt to join the Air Pirates. At least Caskett is more reasonable... Even if Volnutt is kind of perverted... Boomstick: But at least Caskett is forgiving of Volnutt. Tron is the idiotic equivalent of a worse Dr. Wily! Wiz: Tron Bonne is a sore loser, and as such will oppose Volnutt's cause as a hero, is opposed to becoming a pirate. She is also on common occasion, rejected by said character for the sake of Caskett. Boomstick: Tron is also Cocky, and an arrogant brat! If you thought Bowser Jr. was bad, try this bitch! She'll laugh at her defeated opponents, and if she is having a good day, blast their corpse to oblivion! Wiz: Also, she can be very stubborn at times, almost always desiring what she needs, but almost always, never getting it. Boomstick: Finally, SHE IS UNPREDICTABLE! You don't know what will happen when you're with her! She can be nice, and sweet one minute, the next, SHE BECOMES A RAGING MOTHERVIPER!!! Wiz: But all in all, Tron Bonne is a never give up kind of person, willing to do whatever it takes to defeat her opponents... All, while trying to get the affection of Volnutt- Boomstick: YEAH... IN HER DREAMS! (Servbots hear the signal, transform into a GIANT Servbot, and slams a hammer several times) BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM K.O.! (Tron Bonne Taunts KOed team) Boomstick: Stupid Love Triangle causing bitch... Specter Wiz: Born a white albino Monkey, the (would be) Specter was causing entertainment for Zoo visitors. Boomstick: See, kids? This, is why you DON'T trust those who breed animals in CAPTIVITY! Wiz: Not only did the monkey escape, he accidently found himself in The Professor's lab. With the professor distracted, the albino monkey, curiously found a helmet called the Peak Point Helmet. As a prototype, the results would either be unpredicted, successful, or... Something else entirely. Boomstick: Not knowing its power, Specter put it on, and became a villain like THAT! Wiz: Specter is intelligent enough to control the monkeys of the Zoo. Such monkeys, called Pipos come in a wide selection of styles. Boomstick: We got Pipos with BOXING GLOVES, an UZI, Lightsabers; (Giggles to himself) Damn, Wiz, can't we stop talking about the Pipos? They're too wacky to even be believable AT ALL! Wiz: Basically, Pipos have a variety of personality. They can be seen as regulars, with weapons, even with movie filming technology! And, they can also be loafers. Boomstick: These troops are LAZY! Almost as if they have the brain of a bird! Wiz: But thanks to the Peak Point Helmet prototype he wears, Specter is in total control of the Pipos. So, LAZINESS is near impossible. Boomstick: Specter is also a Supergenius, being smarter than most fighters to an extent of creation of powerful forms of Technology! Wiz: While he won't be using his Mecha apes, UFOs, Battle Cruiser, Mighty Monkey Five, Dr. Tomoki, etc. He is, never the less capable of fighting on his own. Boomstick: EVEN with 204 Pipos on his side (And yes, we really did do our research of the first game.), he is capable of forcing Shockwaves on the ground, sends energy orbs at his enemy, energy shields, teleporting, even creating illusions of himself to distract the opponent! Wiz: It gets worse! When Specter is pissed off enough, he ONLY gets more powerful. Those same abilities go to an extent so huge, he even has to sacrifice lots of Pipos for massive damage! Boomstick: And this is why we DON'T have Genji for the PS4... Stupid E3 2006... I can't believe it's been NINE YEARS! Wiz: This isn't even the full power of Specter either! He is also very proficient at fencing, as shown with his sword of choice: A lance with a LONG spike as the blade. Ironic? Specter: Did I go overboard this time? Boomstick: BUT, what set's this guy apart from others is the fact that he's been TORTURED as a monkey. You got to think about it... He hates humans, stating that monkeys , and other primates are the superior race, yet at that very amusement park, he remembers being miserable all his life. Revenge was the only option. Wiz: Yet he still lost, because of a simple philosophical idea few Ape Escape fans talk about... Humans don't care. Damn you, Spike. Boomstick: He even brought back all 204 monkeys! Fuck this SHIT! Wiz: Despite being full of himself, Specter has always been a never give up kind of Albino Monkey, even if he gets weaker and weaker as the franchise goes on... Boomstick: Though then again... He is capable of causing destruction that simulates nuclear genocide! Wiz: Hell, In Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, He used the Time Station to summon Satan from Resistance: Fall of Man! Boomstick: Not to be confused with the devil! Wiz: But even MONKEYS fail to take over the earth. Boomstick: Despite having total control over the monkeys, they sometimes... don't listen. Wiz: Specter is an arrogant punk who is known for his Dark Humor. Yet is also- Boomstick: a cocky, Magnificent Bastard, capable of having the guts to say a juggling act as a monkey is terrorism. Hell, he's obviously upset at the situation... Wiz: But will a Tragic Villain do more damage than he could possibly fathom? Boomstick: Well, he has some kickass telepathy, so it's very much possible. Speaking of which... Specter: Maybe this one... (Shows Satan on the Hologram.) (Satan Appears from the time portal) Specter: '''YOU JUST DON'T STAND A CHANCE!' '' (Specter laughs MANIACALLY alongside the out of control Satan.) Boomstick: Apologies to religious people everywhere... NOT! DEATH BATTLE Location: Badlands Time: 9:43 The Air Pirates were trying to find a rare material that could aid in development Tron was overworking her Servbot army. Servbots: (Panting) Tron Bonne: Sheesh! Guys, you are supposed to by my pride, joy, and FRIGGEN WORKING! The Servbots were exhausted after hours of excavating. Tron was pissed. Meanwhile, a being on a floating chair named Specter, and his 204 monkeys were plotting to retrieve that material for themselves. They were well hidden from Tron's sight. Smirking, Specter charged his telepathy, and blasted the Quarry open with ease. Now Tron Bonne was paying attention. Tron: Holy crud! What WAS THAT?! Either way, It'll help us for the better. Back to... Before Tron could finish her sentence, she felt something like a quake, she commanded her Servbots to stop their work, and stand their ground. It turned out a bunch of Pipos were going mad, and Specter was responsible for it all. Tron Bonne was not only Suspicious of this guy, she taunted him. Tron: Ahahahaha! You call that a- Specter: Yes. I do. & I propose a challenge. Beat me and my 204 Monkeys, and this place is yours for the keeping. Tron knew she was now playing Russian Roulette. She only had 40 Servbots. While Specter had more than QUINTUPLED in Pipos. But, being a cocky gal: Tron: I don't care if you're human, or not! I'll kick your Monkey butt, as well as your MONKEY MINIONS! Specter: Excellent! Now that we have come to an agreement, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! Tron Bonne Prepared her Gustaff unit, alongside her 40 Servbots, and Specter prepared his Floating Chair, knowing he only needed Pipos to kill the miniature toy roboy-like things... FIGHT! The Servbots showed their angry face, signaling that they're ready for war. But the Pipos were clearly more gunned, and more in general. The Servbots ran, but the Pipos were faster, and just a bit bigger. Tron was angry. Tron: Hey! What gives you the right to retreat!? GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT! Specter immediately had a comment on the Servbots. Specter: Your Mechanical Automatons are trying to get help from you. My monkeys will try and help... That is... If you can fight me at all, foolish human friend. Tron was offended, she used her satellite to signal the Servbots to become huge mechanical beasts. Despite crushing a good chunk of Pipos, the boxing ones were strong enough to take them down. The Uzi wielders settled the rest of the Servbots. Not even a ZERGRUSH was possible now. Tron: Grrrrrr...! Now I'll show you! Eat flamethrower! But Specter teleported, and the Pipos merely got out of the way of the fire. Tron looked around. Specter was nowhere in plain sight. Tron: Ahahahaha! He retreated! And he left his poor mo- BAM! Before Tron could Gloat, she looked up only to find Specter, right above her. Specter was chuckling. Specter: OH THIS IS RICH! You actually thought I would Retreat!? How foolish a human you are?! Eat my telepathy! Specter then shot many energy balls at Tron's Gustaff, temporarily rendering it useless. He even threw a shockwave to render the rest of the Servbots useless. Tron was on her own now, and she only had her stun gun. Specter: Now, my monkeys... Overwhelm that annoying human! As Tron tried to stun the poor Pipos, but she ultimately realized, with one unit wasted comes ten others. She got trampled as a result of such carnage. With Tron unable to get up, and pilot the now working Gustaff, Specter jumped off his floating chair, and used his lance to impale Tron's imbecilic head. Tron didn't feel any pain as she was trampled so much, it prevented her from realizing what's happening. Immediately after, Tron's Gustaff was destroyed too. K.O.! When Teisel Bonne heard the news that his younger sister was murdered by an army of monkeys, he was so embarrassed, he knew without a mechanic, the pirates were screwed from this day on... Results Boomstick: Yet another Massacre, courtesy of BMHKain. Wiz: Sure, both Opponents lost every time, and never gave up, but Specter has better abilities anyways. His telepathy from the first Ape Escape game proved to be superior to most technology. Boomstick: Sure, Tron Bonne creates mechanical vehicles for her faction, but Specter did the exact same thing- Just more futuristic, and way better! Wiz: Also, just because he's arrogant, doesn't mean Specter isn't a genius. Thanks to the Peak Point Helmet Prototype, his genius surpasses that of some of history's greatest. Boomstick: While the Gustaff is a very powerful weapon that could've won Tron the Fight, the fact it was out of commission is a major reason why she and her 40 robot army were simply too WEAK against 204 monkeys, AND a telepathic albino monkey, human, thing that proves he doesn't need his most powerful moves to beat a bitch like Tron! Wiz: Also, unlike everyone's favorite CAPCOM Robot group, The Pipos are an ever evolving group of monkeys that just keeps getting bigger, and badder. Boomstick: WHAT?! Cute little robots should've won?! They don't even know how to fling scat! Wiz: The winner is... Specter! Specter: I got supreme Power! Next Time '''Next Time on DEATH BATTLE... ... ... ... The Knights who say Nii: Nii! Next, NEXT TIME! 'Boomstick: NEXT, NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Silpheed: Where are you... Where is that monster called... Merle Scevchenko? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series